Stacy's Recruitment
by fighterofflames
Summary: Stacy Hirano was just a normal girl until she woke up one day needing more water in her body than she originally needed. She is unaware of the road up ahead of her, but her mom knows exactly what is going on and contacts an old friend to help Stacy with her new predicament.


**Here is the story on how Stacy became a student at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I do not own anything in this story. This is a side story chapter off of Phantom Evolution Rewrite. If you want to know why some characters are here then go to that story. Please enjoy.**

 **Danville**

Stacy Hirano, a black haired girl with a turquoise shirt and blue skirt, slides her feet into her light blue knee length socks. She grabs her hairband with the blue bow on it and sticks it in her hair before getting up off the chair in her room. She walks over to the door and slides her feet into her black dress shoes and leaves her room grabbing her purse off the hook in her room. She walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen setting her purse down on the kitchen counter while walking over to the fridge. She opens the fridge and grabs two water bottles. She shuts the fridge and puts the bottles in her purse.

"Why do you need water bottles for? We're going to Phineas and Ferb's house." Ginger Hirano says as she walks into the kitchen with her Fireside Girls uniform on. This uniform consists of an orange shirt with red turtleneck collar, a brown skirt, and an orange hat.

Stacy shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the cabinet above the sink. "I don't know really. I've been craving water a lot more recently." She admits not understanding her situation. She opens the cabinet and grabs a small glass. She fills the glass up and gulps down all the water immediately allowing her to feel a bit fresh from it. "Ah, that hit the spot."

Ginger gives her sister a worried look. "Water is good, I guess." She says rubbing her left arm awkwardly. 'What's going on here?' She thinks not sure what she should think about her sister's sudden need for water.

Stacy puts the glass down in the sink and grabs her purse off the counter. "Let's go Ginger. We got to go see what Phineas and Ferb are going to do today. Well, you get to do that. I'm stuck being with Candace trying to 'bust' them." Stacy says making quotes with her fingers on 'bust.'

Ginger groans at that. "Right, Isabella is going to have us help build another machine for us to have fun." She loves her best friend but gets really annoyed when they spend the majority of their summer helping Phineas and Ferb. 'She really needs to tell Phineas about her feelings.'

The sisters leave the house unaware of their mom watching them from the stairs. Mrs. Hirano walks into the kitchen and looks down at the glass in the sink to find it completely dry of water completely. She grabs the glass and mutters, "It's starting. Stacy's x-gene is starting to develop her mutant power." She puts the glass back down in the sink and looks out the window to see the house across the street then turns her head back to the glass in the sink knowing what has started. "Why…why did she have to have the x-gene?" She mutters sadly fearing what Stacy and Ginger would think about how their lives would change forever. "Why couldn't the x-gene be benign like it was for me?"

* * *

Stacy walks into Candace's room to find her best friend staring out the window with binoculars in her hands. Stacy notices her friend was in her usual red tank top and white skirt and clears her throat which got Candace to turn around to look back at Stacy. "Oh hey Stacy, why are you here?" Candace asks curiously.

"I'm questioning your sanity." Stacy jokes with a small grin as she sets her purse down on Candace's bed. She pulls one of the water bottles out of her bag and walks over to her friend.

Candace fake laughs and crosses her arms over her chest as Candace sits down on the little bench next to the window. "You're really funny Stacy, but I know that I will bust the boys today. I can feel it."

Stacy rolls her eyes and unscrews the cap to the water bottle. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but you haven't succeeded once." Stacy reminds her friend knowing how Candace wanted to succeed 'busting' her brothers.

"That's not the point Stacy." Candace admits hoping that Stacy will understand her need to bust her brothers. "They do all of this dangerous stuff, and mom has not seen them it one time, and I'm not including the one time we travelled through time. Of course I still count that as a win." She finishes with a mutter.

"Then why do you still try?" Stacy asks before taking a big gulp of water from the bottle unaware of how much it really was from the bottle.

Candace pauses to ponder the question. "Honestly, it might just be a force of habit, but it will be worth it once I finally bust them." Candace finishes getting back to her obsession to bust her brothers. Candace looks back out the window with her binoculars and asks, "Is there anything else you need?"

Stacy sighs and glances down at her water bottle. She sighs and gets up off the bench. "No, I was hoping you wanted to go to the mall, but it seems you're too busy trying to bust your brothers." Stacy tries to hint hoping her best friend would get it.

Candace waves Stacy off saying, "Yeah sorry Stace, but this is too important at the moment."

Stacy walks away from her friend grabbing her purse on the way and stops right near the door. "Guess I'll be seeing you later." She says before leaving Candace's room unaware of Candace looking back in surprise. Stacy shakes her head and gulps down the rest of the water from her water bottle. She sighs happily from the drink and puts the empty bottle in her purse. "Sometimes I hope Candace actually wants to do something other than bust her brothers or talk about Jeremy. She's become more obsessed with this recently that I worry about our friendship and what it even means these days."

Candace hears what Stacy said and sighs in agreement. "Why have I become so obsessed with busting Phineas and Ferb suddenly? I only have a couple more years until college, and I doubt Stacy and I would be going to the same college." Candace throws the binoculars onto her bed and grabs her purse before opening her door to find Stacy not near the door. "Stacy!"

Stacy exits the house and stops when she hears Candace yell her name. Stacy looks back and grins when she sees Candace running down the stairs with her white purse hanging on her right shoulder. "You decided to finally do something else other than bust your brothers?" Stacy asks jokingly while crossing her arms over her chest.

Candace laughs sarcastically, "You're really hilarious Stacy, but I'll only humor you because I…" Candace rubs the back of the neck nervously, "…I accidentally blew you off. It wasn't nice of me to do that, and I'm sorry. I do tend to go overboard when it comes to busting my brothers."

Stacy smiles at her best friend. "Well, I'm glad that you admit it. Now, let's go…" Stacy phone starts ringing catching both girls by surprise by the sudden interruption. Stacy reaches in her purse and pulls her phone out to see that her mom was calling her. "Huh, it's my mom." She pushes the 'answer' button and says, "Hey mom, what's up?" Candace watches her friend's face smile become a frown in confusion. "Wait, why do Ginger and I need to come home for?" Candace blinks at the question. "Uh huh, but I was about to go to the mall with Candace." Candace hears more chattering on the other end getting Stacy to say, "Fine, we'll be home in a few minutes. Love you mom." Stacy ends the call and turns to Candace with a worried expression. "Uh, looks like mom wants Ginger and I to go home."

"What's going on?" Candace asks curiously worried at the sudden need that Stacy's mom needed both of her children home immediately.

"I don't know, but mom says that it's urgent and that she needs both of us." Stacy admits putting her phone away in her purse then pulling out the second bottle of water. "I'm sorry for being hard on you…"

"Relax Stace. It's my fault, but you don't want your mom to wait too long. I'll talk with you later on the phone." The two hug smiling that the incident was put behind them.

* * *

Stacy and Ginger enter their house to see their mom sitting on the center cushion couch waiting for them to arrive home. "Mom, why did you want us to come home so suddenly?" Ginger asks curiously as Stacy shuts the door behind them.

Their mom looks at them with a serious look in her eyes and pats the two cushions on her left and right. "Come sit down you two." She tells them making the two girls become a bit worried about their mom's sudden serious mood. The two sat down next to their mom Stacy on the right and Ginger on the left. "A few days ago I started to notice something different happening." She starts confusing both girls. Mrs. Hirano looks at Stacy and asks, "Stacy, when did you start having a need to drink more water?"

Stacy sets her purse down on the floor and taps her chin in thought. "Um, I guess it was a few days ago when I suddenly felt a need to have more water in my body." Stacy admits feeling a little confused about the sudden question.

"Mom, do you know why Stacy's sudden need for water?" Ginger asks wondering if Stacy's sudden need for water might finally be explained.

Their mom sighs and looks down at Ginger with a sad look in her eyes. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Then why do I feel like I need more water in my body?" Stacy asks feeling just as curious about her sister.

"I'm certain you both know about d.n.a. and how our body structure works, but there is a secret x-gene that only specific humans are born with. This x-gene is usually passed down if another member of the family, a parent, has this specific gene in them." Mrs. Hirano starts explaining which only started confusing the two sisters even more.

"Ok, what's so special about this secretive x-gene?" Ginger asks curiously wanting to know more about this secret their mom knew.

Ginger's mom looks back at Stacy and continues her explanation. "The x-gene usually stays benign unless some kind of fear or something triggers the x-gene to activate. One out of every ten people with the x-gene has their x-gene activate allowing them access to their mutant powers."

"Wait powers?!" Stacy yells in surprise widening her eyes in surprise from her mother's explanation. "Are you saying that I'm developing powers over water or something?!"

Mrs. Hirano gives her daughter a serious look and nods her head at the question. "Yes, the recent events are starting to prove that you are developing something that deals with water."

"Then explain to me why this is happening to me then." Stacy says as she looks over her body. "Am I going to be developing anything else about water, or am I…?"

Stacy's mom covers Stacy's mouth with her right hand getting Stacy to stop in the middle of her question. "Listen to me Stacy. The x-gene works differently for everyone. Yes, your mutant power has something to do with water, but I don't know for sure. The only reason I'm telling you about this now is because I can't ignore the evidence you left behind the past few days."

"What kind of evidence?" Ginger asks trying to keep her surprise down.

"The glass that Stacy drank out of today was completely dry in the sink, and I mean that there was no water left in it at all." Mrs. Hirano explains to her daughters making both of them to widen their eyes at the sudden explanation. "Now, I might not be able to have all the answers, but I do know someone who can answer some of the questions you girls have."

Stacy removes her mom's hand from her mouth and asks, "Mom, why are you suddenly dropping the bomb on us about this?"

Mrs. Hirano removes her hand from Stacy's grip and gets up off the couch. She takes a few steps away from the couch and turns around to face both of her daughters. "Stacy, Ginger, one thing most people tend to do is fear unknown, and people having mutant powers run under that section. Some people would think it would be cool to have powers, but there are some who would do anything to get rid of people who have mutant powers. If the wrong people hear about mutants, then mutants can never live normal lives ever again including those who have a benign x-gene. As for why I never you girls, you have your lives here in Danville…"

"Wait a minute." Stacy says getting up off the couch concern laced in her voice. "Are you saying that we are going to be moving?"

Mrs. Hirano shakes her head getting the two girls to relax slightly. "No, but Stacy, you need to decide whether you would want to train to control your mutant powers."

"Hold on." Ginger speaks up getting up on her feet next to Stacy. "What do you mean that she has to train? Does she not get full control of her powers when they're fully developed?"

The girls become worried when their mom shakes her head at the question. "No one has control of their powers the moment they are developed, and it is unknown if someone's powers are completely developed. We don't know the limitations of the x-gene, and I doubt we would ever come close, because the powers are usually developed at random. It is rare for anyone to be born with the same mutant power as his or her mutant parents."

Stacy looks down at her hands then back up at her mom. "You said that there is someone who could answer some questions that we might have, but you never mentioned who this person is. Mom, is there something you're not telling us?"

Mrs. Hirano sighs, "Stacy, if you decide to stay there to train your mutant powers, you will be living there until you either have control or be old enough to leave." The two girls flinch at the sudden bomb dropped on them from their mom. "You can always visit us, but you will learn to control your powers and to discover hidden abilities you could do with your powers that you never knew about. The decision is yours to make Stacy, but we'll be leaving tomorrow to Bayville, New York. There we will meet with my friend, Charles Xavier. He would be able to answer questions that you girls haven't asked during this conversation."

Stacy sits back down on the couch digesting everything her mother just told her. 'Mutant powers…my power has something to do with water, and if I decide to go train, I will be living there probably for the rest of my life. I might not be able to hang out with Candace anymore, but it isn't like my power would need a lot of training, right?' She thinks as her mother nods her head and leaves the room.

Ginger turns to her sister worry etched in her eyes. She jumps onto her sister pulling her in a hug getting Stacy to stop thinking and to look at her sister hugging her. "I don't want you to leave Stacy." Ginger admits sadly.

"I don't either Ging, but we know nothing about this besides what mom just told us. We need to take this slow for now." Stacy runs her hand through her sister's hair while tears start escaping Ginger's eyes. "We need to pack for our sudden trip tomorrow, and we have to tell everyone that we are leaving for a small trip. That is definitely something I'm looking forward to."

* * *

 **Next Day**

Stacy, Ginger, and their mom walk out of the airport to see a limo pull up right next to the sidewalk in front of them. The back window rolls down for them to see a bald man with a grey jacket, a black t-shirt, and black pants. Stacy and Ginger look at the man a couple seconds then at their mother as she walks over to the limo with a smile on her face. "Hello Charles, it's nice to see you again." She greets him.

"I'm surprised that you actually came to visit Dr. Hirano." Charles admits as the two girls walk up to the vehicle catching Charles' attention. "Ah, these must your daughters."

Dr. Hirano nods her head and glances back at Stacy with a sad smile on her face making Stacy feel uncomfortable. "Yes, they are, and the reason why I contacted you is because of my daughter, Stacy." The mother admits turning her eyes back to Charles.

Charles nods his head and smiles at them as Ororo gets out of the driver's seat of the limo and walks over to the Hiranos. "Allow me to help you with your bags." She offers taking the two bags from Ginger. Stacy follows Ororo to the trunk and hands the woman her two bags when Ororo turned to her after putting Ginger's bags in the trunk.

"Is the Institute actually something that could help me?" Stacy suddenly asks the woman.

Ororo giggles slightly at the question and walks by Stacy with a smile on her face. "You will have to see it for yourself to be sure, child." Ororo answers honestly.

"Stacy, my name is Stacy." Stacy says not sure why she feels comfortable talking with Ororo.

Ororo walks by Stacy to grab her mother's suitcase. She takes the suitcase from Stacy's mother and puts it into the truck whispering, "You are about to learn so much about the unknown Stacy. Are you ready to learn about it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Stacy admits rubbing her left arm nervously.

Ororo giggles slightly as she closes the trunk. "Well, let's see what you think about it once we arrive at the Institute." Ororo tells her. She leads Stacy to the other side of the limo and opens the door for the teen.

Stacy enters the limo and sits on the side where Professor Xavier was sitting on while her sister and mom sat opposite of them. 'This is going to be a long ride.' She thinks as she and her sister look at their mother.

* * *

Jean Grey walks into the kitchen to find Logan sitting on the bench in front of the window reading the paper without a care. Logan glances over at Jean then back at his paper. "Is there something I can help you with, Red?" He asks as he continues reading the paper.

"Do you know where the Professor is? I can't seem to find him, and I need to talk to him before going home to see my family in a couple days." Jean tells him hoping Logan knows something going on.

Logan closes the paper and says, "Thanks for reminding me." He gets up off the seat with the paper still in his right hand and walks his way past her. "Charles is having a family come and visit."

"We're getting visitors?" Jean asks surprised that they were getting visitors not too long after the Tennysons visited. She follows Logan out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the Danger Room.

"Yep, the mother happens to be an old friend of Charles. She never unlocked her mutant ability, but she was born with it. She actually tried to unlock it a couple times but gave up since it probably could have ruined her life." Logan explains not really caring that he was leaking sensitive information.

"That has to be terrible for her." Jean mutters not knowing what it would be like to grow up knowing you have the x-gene but could do nothing since it was inactive.

"She decided to push past it. She got married and got two children from it. Her oldest daughter is around your age, and she just recently unlocked her mutant powers by accident." Logan enters the elevator to the control room with Jean following him.

"What do you want us to do?" Jean asks him wanting to meet the new girl. "Is she actually going to start coming here?"

"I don't know, but the Professor wants you, Phantom, and Pinky to meet them when they arrive."

"Did he explain why?"

Logan reaches the control console and glances back at her over his left shoulder. "No, he didn't." He pushes a couple buttons then says, "Phantom, Professor Xavier needs you and Aelita to meet with Jean in front of the Institute. We're having some guests coming over, and one of them might be coming here as a student."

A holo-screen appears in front of Logan showing Aelita standing in front of Phantom in their hero uniforms. "We'll be sure to get there soon. How long should it be until they arrive?" Aelita asks curiously.

"I say half an hour at most, but you guys need to be ready to meet them. Charles wants you three to show the two girls around." Logan explains.

"Why does he need the three of us?" Phantom asks not understanding Xavier's idea of three people showing two people around. "Shouldn't Aelita or Jean be enough people to show them around?"

Logan shrugs in response. He didn't really know why Charles wanted all three of them, but he was just telling them what Charles wanted him to tell them. "He has his reasons Phantom. You are going to help with teaching the other new mutants coming for next semester that Charles already got lined up. It might have something to do with that."

"Why do I even have to teach anyway?" Danny asks. "Everyone knows I'm terrible at explaining things, and I'm not exactly creative unless I'm in battle."

Logan chuckles, "You just answered your own question." Danny's confusion got Aelita and Jean to giggle which got him to glance at the pink haired girl in question. "While most others are better at talking, you are better in action. You can see things most other people are unaware and can come up with some good tactics on the field."

Danny turns his attention back to Logan and nods his head accepting Logan's explanation. "Ok, I get what you mean, but don't expect me to be good at it."

"Good, I'll be heading off then." Logan sees the two teens nod their heads then walks away from the holo-screen that disappeared a couple seconds later. He walks by Jean who just stands there with her hand on her chin. He enters the elevator and says, "Don't think too hard about it, Red. Charles knows what he's doing." The elevator doors close behind him leaving Jean alone to think about some things.

* * *

The limo pulls up to the Institute and stops in front of the front steps. Stacy gets out of the vehicle first and gazes over the whole building in surprise and awe. Ginger follows shortly after and gasps in amazement on the view of the building. "Welcome to the Institute." Ororo says.

The three adults, Stacy, and Ginger enter the building to find Danny, Jean, and Aelita standing in front of the stairs with smiles on their faces. "Ah, Stacy, I want you to meet some of my top students: Danny, Aelita, and Jean."

"Hi/Hello/Hey." The three teens reply back.

Stacy waves at them with a nervous smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Stacy Hirano, and I honestly have no idea what my mutant power can do."

"Stacy is in the middle of mutant powers becoming activated, and her mother believes that it has something to do with water." Charles explains to the three students.

"That's a little iconic since Danny has cyrokinesis." Aelita says playfully elbowing Danny's left side with her right elbow.

"Gee thanks for the reminder." Danny mutters dejectedly. He glances over at Stacy and asks, "Do you know anything about your powers?"

"All I know is what my mom believes, and she believes that I'm absorbing the water I'm drinking from the cups and bottles. I drank three bottles from the airport to here so…I guess she's probably right." Stacy replies back feeling uneasy and unsure about her powers.

Danny puts his right hand on his chin in though getting Aelita and Jean to look at him with curious looks on their faces. "I have an idea that might help us understand what your powers are." He tells her putt his right hand in front of him. "All, I'm asking is for you to trust me."

Stacy glances at her mom who sees the slight amount of doubt in her daughter's eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Dr. Hirano asks cautiously.

"Something most of you will not like." Danny replies back seriously getting everyone to feel a little uneasy with that reply. "Unfortunately, it's the only plan that could prove what I believe her power is."

"What's the idea?" Ororo asks despite the feeling her gut not to go through with it.

* * *

"I'm not too sure about this." Stacy says looking down at the water in the pool uneasily. "What is this supposed to prove for my powers?"

"You'll understand really soon." Danny grabs the back of Stacy top getting the girl to widen her eyes in surprise.

Stacy screams as Danny pushes her into the pool. Stacy falls straight down to the bottom of the pool, and something inside her snaps awake getting her eyes to glow blue. She shoots up out of the pool thinking, 'He's gonna get it.'

Danny stands at the end of the pool ignoring the shocked looks everyone except Charles and Ororo were giving him at his bold action. "Why did you do that?!" Ginger yells at Danny becoming angry at the teen for pushing her sister into the pool.

Danny keeps a calm look on his face but was panicking inside his mind. 'I completely screwed up. I'm almost never this bold especially with new people.' He thinks while keeping an eye on the water.

Suddenly the water starts bubbling crazily, and everyone watches in amazement as Stacy comes out of the water with water only leaking out of her hands. Stacy hand shoots out at Danny and grabs Danny's entire body getting everyone to widen their eyes at the sudden development. "Why did you push me into the pool?" Stacy asks as she pulls Danny back to her.

"You wanted to know what your powers were, and it seems your body is made up of water." Danny answers simply though was panicking to a higher degree inside his mind. 'I am so dead!'

Stacy's completely blue eyes turn back to normal, and Stacy glances over at her hand that was holding Danny completely. She glances down at her feet to find her feet flat on water. Suddenly her hand turns back to normal, and Stacy fall straight into the pool again. Stacy sticks her head out of the water and looks up at Danny who was floating above her intangible. "What did I just do?!"

"You walked on water, Stacy." Ororo says walking up to the pool as Danny lands next to her. "You also grabbed Danny's entire body with your hand completely made out of water. If I have to say it, your mutant power turned your entire body into water. You can absorb and create anything with water."

Stacy pulls her hands up to her face and noticed that the water on her hands became completely dry as the water went into her skin. "Ok, I am seriously started to feel a little creeped out. I'm going to need time to think about this."

"You might want to get out of the pool first before you start thinking." Danny reminds her.

Stacy looks at her current condition and smiles nervously, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

Mrs. Hirano stands in Professor Xavier's office looking out the window behind his desk. She hears the door open behind her and glances back to see Charles enter the office on his wheel chair with a concerned look in his eyes. "I need to her to come here Charles." Dr. Hirano tells her friend.

Charles sighs knowing where the conversation is going. "Stacy needs to make the decision herself. She just fully unlocked her mutant abilities, and Danny, who could have handled it better, was able to have it happen away from those who could expose mutants to the public."

"Do you think he could teach her?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

Stacy stands outside on the porch of the room she is currently staying in and sighs not completely liking the situation she is currently in. "Are you going to come here?" Stacy turns around to see her younger sister look at her worryingly.

"I don't know Ginger." Stacy admits before turning back around and putting her arms down on the railing. "I just don't like this."

"Yeah, leaving friends behind isn't easy." The two girls turn around to see Aelita walking out onto the porch with the two girls. "I was in the same situation as you are, but things were a bit more complicated for me. Actually, they're still complicated now, but that's not the point."

"You had to leave your friends behind?"

Aelita walks up to Stacy's right side, and Ginger moves over to Stacy's left. Ginger jumps onto the railing and sits down on it as Aelita answers the question. "Yeah, Danny was the one who came and saved us. My school was attacked by an evil organization called Hydra. They found out that I was still alive and went after the school hoping to catch me. I won't go into details, but Danny saved everyone along with Ironman and Wasp."

"Wow that sounds romantic." Stacy admits feeling happy on how it ended.

"I chose to leave to get better control of my powers and to help others with the gift I've been given. I still keep in contact with my friends, but the decision I made wasn't an easy one." Aelita looks over the porch to see Danny fly off to the city. "At times Danny is serious, but he's a big goofball and clueless too."

Stacy chuckles lightly, "You know what? I might be making one of the biggest decisions in my life right now, but my gut is telling me to come here."

"What about Candace?" Ginger asks her sister.

Stacy closes her eyes and sighs in defeat. "Ging, Candace has become so focused on busting Phineas and Ferb that she barely makes time for anything else other than Jeremy. I need to do something with my life, and Candace isn't helping much. Yeah, we did have an argument and made up before mom called us home to tell us about this, but some time apart will do us good." Stacy admits feeling bitter that she said it.

"It's gotten worse?"

"Yeah, I was almost out of the house before she ran after me to join me for a trip to the mall." Stacy walks away from the railing and sticks her hands in her pockets.

"Sounds like your friend might need help." Aelita says keeping an eye on Stacy.

Stacy grabs the door handle and sighs, "She does, but she's my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She opens the door and turns back to the two. "I'm going to find mom and tell her my decision. With any luck she's with Professor Xavier so I only need to explain my answer to them once."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks." Stacy leaves the room and shuts the door behind her leaving her sister and Aelita alone on the porch.

"So…" Ginger starts turning her attention to Aelita. "What is your mutant power?"

* * *

 **Couple days later**

Stacy watches her mom and Ororo pack the bags into the trunk of the limo and feels her sister hug her waist. Stacy hugs her sister back and whispers, "I'll back around the holidays Ging."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I won't miss you." Ginger admits as tears start to exit her eyes.

Dr. Hirano and Ororo watch the exchange between the two sisters and smile sadly at the 'goodbye.' "Make sure my daughter is taken care of, and I don't want to find out that Danny tossed her into the pool like that again." Dr. Hirano tells Ororo.

Ororo giggles, "I'll make sure that Danny doesn't do anything reckless like that again without permission, and Stacy will be in good hands."

Dr. Hirano smiles in appreciation and turns around to find Stacy and Ginger releasing each other from the hug. She walks over to her daughter and gives Stacy an affectionate hug and whispers, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom." Stacy replies back with a small crack in her voice. "Could you tell Candace that I'm sorry? I know she'll want answers as to why I'm not coming home."

"I can do that."

Stacy watches her mom and sister enter the vehicle with Charles and Ororo and see them off leaving her alone on the front porch. She stare out at the gate thinking about her decision fearing her best friend would try to bring her back to Danville. 'That is not going to be easy.' She thinks with a dead look in her eyes.

Stacy feels someone put a hand on her shoulder and looks back to see Danny standing there with a sad smile on his face. "You'll see your family again before you know it." He assures her.

Stacy lip twitches up at the statement. "Thanks Danny."

Danny nods his head and shrugs, "Eh, I try. Anyway, Professor Xavier is putting me in charge of your training, and right now we believe that you need help learning how to absorb and to release the water inside your body. We've started to notice the wet spots left on your bed, and Ororo suggested we started your training with that."

Stacy blinks a couple times at the sudden drop on her that she needed to train. "I guess we could do that, but wouldn't it be easier for me to start small like making water move around in my hand as a ball?"

Danny gives a dead look and says, "You have a lot to learn Stacy, and we could try doing that too, but we need to focus your body to control the water inside of it first before you accidentally absorb all the water of specific sources in public."

Danny turns around and walks back into the Institute with Stacy following him asking, "How about we try to make my body grow out again like it did back at the pool?"

"Now you're asking for trouble." Danny tells her shutting the door behind them.

 **Eh, the ending was supposed to be the suggestions that Stacy wanted to try learning before her training officially began. I won't be making a chapter on her training though. So do not ask for that. This chapter is supposed to be Stacy centric, and this was not supposed to be this long.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed the story, and I would love your reviews. R &R**


End file.
